


Blame It On The Blackstar

by TwistedDuck



Series: I will not give up and I will not give in [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Scars, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedDuck/pseuds/TwistedDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Blackstar

You were sat on the bathroom floor staring ahead into the darkness. Sam knocked gently on the door before opening it. He sat next to you on the tiles, both leaning against the wall in silence for some time. 

“Will I ever be normal?” you asked eventually. 

Sam tentatively put his arm around you and pulled you closer to his side. 

You turned your head to look at him “Why do you put up with me? And fuck that soulmates thing. You've defied destiny before. You could have any woman you wanted Sammy”

Sam let you finish your little speech before replying “but I only want you baby. No one else, soulmate or not. I just want you”

You sniffled, dropped your head into your hands and pulled your knees up to your chest. 

“I hate feeling like this. I hate how having more than a couple of drinks or too little sleep or a small error makes my inner self destructive voice rear its ugly head. I just want to be normal, I'm so sick of being a massive fuck up” 

You gripped your hair in your hands and pulled at it. Sam’s hands found yours and gently untangled them.

“The voice is so strong Sammy. Telling me to cut and burn to feel better. Only a freak would think like that” 

Sam lowered one hand and wrapped it around your wrist, gently tracingthe scars there with his thumb. 

“These are proof of how hard you fight baby. These are your war wounds. I'm so proud of you. I know your demons; I know how hard you fight everyday. You inspire me (Y/N).”

You looked at him incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

Sam chuckled “You honestly do. You inspire Dean and Cas too. We all see how hard you have to fight some days just to get out of bed yet you always put us three first.”

Smiling weakly you said “You lot never put yourselves first. You sacrifice yourselves for each other and the world over and over. Someone has to save you all so you can save the world”

Sam leaned down, kissed you on the head and realised that you were shivering.

“Right, that's it, times up” he stated before swooping you up in his arms and taking you both back to bed. He dropped you heavily onto it so you bounced a little and giggled at the smile dancing across his lips.

You grabbed hold of him and pulled him down next to you before snuggling into his side. 

He lifted your arm and placed gentle kisses onto the scars he could reach from where he was lying. You tried to pull away, blushing furiously, but he refused to let go. 

“I love you (Y/N). I always will and I will tell you it everyday until you believe me" 

“I do believe you Sammy, I just don't understand why anyone would love me. I spend every minute of every day with me. I know me better than anyone. I know how horrible, and disgusting and use..” 

Sam broke off your litany of abuse by kissing you on the lips.

“Shh now”

Smiling you said “less and ugly and…” But Sam silenced you by kissing you again. He'd barely moved his lips away before you said “stupid and…”. He put his hand over your mouth.

“I know what you're doing baby." You stared at him innocently but he just laughed, removed his hand and kissed you again. “I will teach you to love yourself if it's the last thing I do but for now I guess I'll just have to love you enough for both of us”

You kissed him one last time before snuggling back into his side. “Love you Sammy” you muttered as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
